Firefly
by RedWolfdog
Summary: A/U. David “Hatter” Maddison and Alice Hamilton were childhood friends and lovers once upon a time, but fates cruel ways tore them apart. Years later, they meet again, and Alice is not the same as she once was...BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE! R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Firefly**_

_**Pairing: Hatter/Alice**_

_**Rating : T for suggestive themes, violence, and language**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Alice belongs to syfy…the only thing I own is the mind that came up with this story. Kthxbai**_

_**Summary: A/U. David "Hatter" Maddison and Alice Hamilton were childhood friends and lovers once upon a time, but fates cruel ways tore them apart. Years later, David is a successful business owner, running a local jazz club in downtown New York, and Alice is living with her abusive boyfriend. As fate would have it, they meet again, but David quickly realizes this Alice is not the same Alice he once knew…this one was shy, reserved, and skiddish thanks to the years of abuse she's kept hidden deep inside. After so many years spent in the darkness, will David be able to bring her back out into the light again? will they be able to pick up where they left off?**_

_**A/N: I'm still writing "A candle in the dark"…This idea hit me real hard the other day, though, and its been on my mind like crazy so I have to write it down before it drives me bloody mad. I hope you enjoy it! Please review! It inspires me! :D**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Hatter!" A familiar voice called an equally familiar nickname. He turned around to see the form of a girl running towards him at full sprint. He couldn't believe his eyes. Had she really come all this way just to see him off? He dropped his bag and opened his arms just in time to catch her as she jumped into his embrace. He felt warm tears stream down his face as he held her. He knew his flight would be leaving soon and his parents wouldn't wait, so unfortunately, he couldn't hold her as long as he would have liked to. Hesitantly he pulled back from her, but her arms didn't leave their place. She seemed to have been fumbling with something. "Alice?" He asked curiously as her hands finally slipped their way around his neck and down his chest revealing what she had so cleverly hooked around his neck; a rope-like chain with the pendant of a Raven. At first he was slightly puzzled until she reached into her shirt, pulling out an identical chain only hers carried the pendant of a Top hat. He couldn't help but laugh incredulously. The story of Alices Adventures in Wonderland was the very thing that had brought them together in the beginning and was the reason for the nickname she had bestowed on him. She was his Alice and he was her Hatter…To others, it may have seemed odd but to them it made more than perfect sense._

_God he would miss her…_

"_David! Lets go, honey, the flights about to take off!" He heard his mother call._

_Without hesitating, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek and whispered "I'll come find you, someday…I promise."_

"_I'll be waiting." She responded and with a final hug, the young teenaged boy turned on his heel and walked away without looking back._

The Alarm rang loudly from his nightstand. Out of reflex, his arm darted out and slapped the accursed thing off, successfully knocking it to the floor in the process. Oh how he dreaded mornings…

With a groan, he climbed out of bed and stumbled his way into the bathroom.

The routine began.

Toilet, shower, brush teeth, brush hair, dress…

It was the same repetitive thing every day, but that's how life was when youre living in the Big Apple. Sure, living in a big city, there was pleanty of excitement, but these days he was a lone wolf, doing things on his own just trying to get by in this wilderness.

He finished dressing and took a moment to examine himself in the mirror. He was dressed rather casually in converse, dark jeans, a beige t-shirt and a brown open vest. Only one thing missing…ah yes! His ever present hat!

He opened his closet to reveal quite a large collection of hats…one to go with every possible combination of clothing. He settled with a brown fedora and returned to the mirror, observing himself as he placed it on his head. He looked good, but there was something else missing…what was it?

He scanned himself. He had everything so far…hat, shirt, vest, pants, wallet, pocket watch, car keys, cell phone…necklace!

How could he forget!

He quickly ran to his dresser and opened up the top left drawer. The drawer was empty, save for one small box he kept tucked away in hit. He removed the box and opened it, revealing a faded silver chain with the oh so familiar Raven charm. He smiled warmly at the trinket and removed it from its box to hook it around his neck. He had long ago switched the chain to something more masculine, but the Raven was the same. It was the charm that mattered after all.

He stared at it for a moment as it hung around his neck before tucking it away beneath his shirt.

After one last glance at himself in the mirror, he turned on his heel and headed towards the doorway.

The beauty of owning a nightclub was that he did not have to work until evening, but much like his morning routine he had a few things to take care of…like breakfast. Yes, breakfast was VERY important.

He shut the door to his apartment.

'Here we go again,' He thought to himself as he made his way outside.

David's morning went by as repetitive as always; Breakfast, shopping around for new teas, coffee's, and liquors for his business, Lunch, then off to his club to manage a few things such as checking stock and making sure the place was in good shape for the evening. Tonight was his busiest night. Every Friday night there would be live performances usually from local musicians or Jazz ensembles. Fridays were his favorite nights for that reason. Of course, the bar wasn't that busy on those nights because everyone was dancing, but he didn't mind. He loved kicking back, sipping a drink and watching his customers dance happily to the live music. In fact, thinking of it now put a smile on his face.

The roads were surprisingly clear for a Friday afternoon, but David was in no rush to get anywhere. He simply cruised down the road on the way to his club in his convertible BMW with the top pulled down. It was too nice of an afternoon to not use the fresh air.

He was a very well known and very well respected man in these parts. People recognized him almost everywhere he went and even now as he drove down the road he would receive greeting smiles and waves. A perfect way to make his day so much brighter than it already was.

The telltale sign which read "Black Cat Jazz Club and Lounge" came into view. He smiled and picked up the pace.

As he pulled into the employee parking lot, he noticed the vehicle of is assistant manager. Good, at least he wouldn't be alone. He entered through the back door and flipped on the lights.

The club was a fairly decent size. It could comfortably fit at least 400 people, but it was very rare that they had that many guests in one night. The bar area was separate from the dance floor, stage, and various seating areas. The bar was equipped with a wide variety of drinks, and one end was kept specifically for hot beverages such as coffee or tea. Perpendicular to the bar was a small stage set up with a single Microphone and a grand piano. In front of the stage was a wide open area, the dance floor, which was connected to the seating area equipped with small round tables and chairs, and against the wall were long couches and coffeetables. The walls were painted dark, earthy colors, giving it a humble and cozy look. The lighting was not too bright, not too dim, but just enough to set a calming mood. Artwork from local artists and photographers lined the walls, some of which were photographs David himself had taken. He was quite a talented photographer and loved taking pictures in his spare time, mostly of Natural scenery.

"March?" he called as he entered, "You here?"

"One blasted second!" a rugged voice called back he recognized as that of his assistant manager and good friend March McHarrigan. He was an Irishman with quite a rough tongue, but the thin man was all bark and no bite and David knew that very well. David was an Englishman himself and an extremely well mannered one at that, yet despite his gentle disposition, he did his bark justice with ten times more bite.

David busied himself with setting up the chairs and wiping down tables as he waited for his loudmouthed friend to finish up with god knows what the hell he was doing.

By the time he finished cleaning and organizing the last table, March emerged from a door in the far end of the building with a clipboard in his hand. David looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow, "now what were you doing in the wine cellar?"

The skinny man slapped his clipboard, "Just checkin the stocks, man. Ah do it at least once a week to make sure the goods are in order. You never notice cuz yous always poking around town and I finish before you get here, but its thanks to me none o' that's gotten stolen. We've got some valuable shit in here, somebody's gotta keep an eye on it ya know."

David rolled his eyes and chuckled, moving on to the bar, "Well come on. We've got some cleaning to do before we open this place up."

**A/N: Please R & R! I knows it was probably boring, but I cant just jump into it, ya know, gotta lead the puppy slowly onto the road by the leash before taking it for a jog.**


	2. You've Changed

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter…I know it probably moves quick, but the fic itself isn't supposed to be very long to begin with…I estimate prolly 10-15 chapters, depending on the events in between…but anywho, please enjoy! Reviews are loved!**

_**You've changed…**_

David leaned back against the bar, sipping his tea as he watched the people dance. He wasn't much of an Alcohol drinker, in fact he drank alcohol rarely, but when he did it was usually something with some kind of Liquor or some form of Wine when he was in the mood for it. He detested beer…he felt grossed out just by watching March slam down beer after beer without a second thought. 'Just like an Irishman…' he thought to himself as he finished off the last of his tea, then proceeded to clean his cup. His foot tapped involuntarily to the wonderful swing jazz erupting around the room from the equally wonderful band that graced his stage. It was almost impossible for him to be in a bad mood with this kind of music.

He returned to the counter and leaned against it, smiling at the group of people on the dance floor. His eyes scanned over the wide room, from the band, to the dancers, to those sitting in their chairs drinking martinis and chatting it up with friends or even strangers. It truly was incredible what this kind of music and atmosphere did to people.

His eyes continued their journey over the room, over every smiling face, every tapping foot, every set of snapping fingers. Everyone seemed so happy! Well…almost everyone.

His dark eyes fell on a couple in the far corner as the smile disappeared from his face. The man was making gestures as though he were yelling at the woman infront of him. Usually, Women would retaliate and put the outspoken man back in their place, but this one didn't…her eyes remained averted, her hands wringing themselves in her jacket nervously. Something wasn't right…

Curiosity finally got the best of him and he made his way out of the Bar area, leaving it in the care of March as he walked towards the arguing couple. As he got closer, he could hear the mans voice roar, "Is this the way you thank me?! After everything I've done?!!"

Her, "I'm sorry…but its not my fault…"

Him, "Bullshit its not your fault! Its always your fault! Every time has been your fault!"

Her, "Its not my fault, Jack…Maybe if you weren't so rough all the time then-"

In an instant, his hand cracked hard against her face, sending her to the ground. David's heart surged in his chest in pure fury. How dare any man lay his hand on a woman that way! With a growl, he bolted forward, "Hey!" But before the man called Jack could respond, David placed himself in between them and took the man called Jack by the collar, throwing him up against the wall with enough force to make his own fedora fly off his head. "What do you think youre doing, huh?! What the hell kind of bullshit is that youre pulling?! And in MY club?! I think not!" He roared, eyes aflame with anger.

The tall, blonde man squirmed under his hold, "Mind your own business, you filthy Brit!" Ugh, the stench of alcohol on his breath was nauseating.

David slammed Jack's head against the wall, "I'm trying to run a business here, I'll not have you striking down women on my property nor in my presence!"

"Whats it to you anyways! Its none of your concern! You have no place stepping into peoples personal matters!"

They had already begun to draw too much attention, but at this point, David could care less. He threw Jack to the ground, not once releasing his collar, his arm pressed hard against the filthy creature's throat, "You've brought it onto my territory therefore it IS my business. You WILL leave this place the moment I release you, and if you so much as glance at the lady on your way out I'll have you arrested faster than you can blink DO YOU HEAR!?!"

Jack only growled. With a final push, David released him and stood, keeping himself in between the drunken man and the sobbing girl on the floor. Jack stood and, without complaint, left. The crowd that had gathered around them started to murmur to themselves about the situation but David ignored it…there was another matter to attend to.

He turned and kneeled beside the woman who sat there on the ground, sobbing, her hair blocking her face from view. "Hey, You ok?" He said gently, reaching out for her shoulder but the moment he touched her, she flinched. "No no, please, its ok. I'm not going to hurt you…," He said to her, his hand finally coming to rest on her shoulder, "Are you injured?" She looked up at him, moving her long, dark hair away to reveal her dear streaked face, accompanied by a bleeding lip and nose. "Oh, god no…come on," He stood and reached down to her, helping her up, "Lets get you cleaned up, yah?" He slipped his arm around her shaking shoulders, making his way through the collected crowd and towards one of the bathrooms.

"Here, get yourself cleaned up ok? I'll wait for you here," He said with a soft voice, giving her a light nudge in the right direction. "Thank you," She responded shakily as she entered the bathroom.

The bathroom was very well lit, she could see the damage in full as she looked at herself in the mirror now. Her hair, once picked up nicely, was strewn, her makeup was running, and there was blood dripping from her mouth and nose.

She quickly began to wash her face. It was no use trying to put makeup back on now, her night was already ruined enough as it is…but then again, when was the last time she had a good night? Especially with that monster of a man…

She started to fix her hair when her breath suddenly hitched in her throat…

Her neck, which once sported an intricate chain, was bare!

She dropped her hair and quickly started to feel if it fell down her shirt or got locked in with her pants, or if it fell on the floor…nothing…

In a panic, she ran out of the bathroom, taking David's wrists roughly, "Did you see a chain fall off of me earlier?!"

Caught off guard by her sudden energy, he simply responded "uuuhhh…"

"Its white gold," she explained, "very thin…Please, help me find it…that necklace is everything to me."

"Uh," He said again, still a little taken by the outburst, "o-ok…come along."

Their search began, their eyes kept glued to the ground as they looked. Seriously, how hard was it to find a shiny thing amidst a dark floor? Apparently not hard at all, for no less than a minute into their search, the woman released a loud sigh of pure relief. "Oh thank god," He heard her say as he looked up from the ground. Her back was turned to him, but her hands were fumbling to clip a thin necklace around her equally thin neck. "Here," David said, reaching out to replace her hands with his own, clipping the thing together almost effortlessly. "All is well in the world now, I trust?" He said with a laugh.

"Thank you so much," She said turning to him, "You have no idea how much this little thing means to me…If I would have lost it, I don't know what I would have done…" Her hands moved away from her necklace and David's heart nearly stopped.

There, hanging from her neck, was a pendant in the all-too-familiar shape of a top hat.

'Oh my god…no no it cant be,' he thought to himself. He could see the world blurring around him. He didn't know what to say, think, or feel…he was just a breathless lump….a paperweight. His mind began to race…

Was it her? Oh god was it really her? Only one way to find out…

"Actually…I think I do have an idea," He said, trying to sustain the excitement in his voice as he reached into his shirt, pulling out his own chain with its Raven pendant.

The girl's eyes widened at the sight. "W-where did you get that?" She asked, her voice as shaky as the hand that reached out to take a hold of the pendant.

"I believe it was you who gave it to me…"

She started to back away, "no, no this has to be some kind of trick…this isn't real…I'm dreaming…this isn't real…"

David reached out and took her shoulders, his excited eyes locking with her confused ice blue ones, "Alice…"

She looked up at him, shock radiating from her vibrant blue eyes.

He knew those eyes…he knew them all too well…

'Its her! Oh my god its her!' "Alice…its me...Its David."" He said, but she backed away from him.

"No, no it cant be. Its…..its been so long…I…" She was mumbling nonsense now. Was it really him? After so many years, Has he finally come for her like he promised? No…no he found her here on accident, he didn't know who she was…This wasn't him…

But that necklace…

Tears were streaming down her face as she forced herself to look at him, "w-who are you, really?"

David felt his smile fall. She really didn't believe it was him…she didn't want to believe. "Its me, Alice…its Da- err…Hatter. Its Hatter. Remember?" He responded, wanting so much for her to remember him. It killed him inside that she didn't recognize him, but he was determined to remind her.

Without another moments hesitation, Alice flung herself into his arms and began to sob. David, too, felt tears roll down his cheeks as he held her. "Finally," He whispered into her hair, more to himself than to her.

"Oh Hatter!" She sobbed into his shoulder, "You have no Idea how happy I am to see you."

David held her a little tighter, "oh I do, love, I do…I've missed you so much." He pulled away from her, but kept his hands at her waist, His eyes serious as they gazed into hers, "Alice what has happened to you? Who was that…that _Creature_ who dared lay his hand on you?"

Alice looked away from him as shame began to arise within her…so much shame that she dared not look into her old friends caring eyes, "I think we should talk alone…Away from crowds."David didn't think twice as he slipped his arm protectively around her, leading her through the crowd towards the back door. On his way, he stopped to ask March to cover him for the remainder of the evening.

David led her out the back door towards his car upon which Alice sat on the hood to take the weight off of her aching feet, having worn uncomfortable heels that night. David watched her as she rubbed the discomfort from her feet, still in shock and disbelief that she was actually here. His mind began to flash back and forth between the present and the past…

One second she was a young teenage girl, laughing in his arms as he held her close and stole kisses from her, and the next she was an adult woman sitting on the hood of his car.

God, how long had it been? Ten years?

He was twenty four now, and he had been only fourteen when they parted…that made her twenty three years old. Yes, she was a year younger than he was, he almost forgot about that.

He smiled and reached out, brushing is fingers against her arm, but the second he made contact she jumped and he pulled his hand away rapidly. "I'm sorry," He said quickly, "I didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay?" Alice, shivering slightly, repositioned herself on the hood of his car, zipping her jacket up a little more, "I'm ok…" Her voice was as shaky as she was. David frowned and stepped closer to her, "Alice, whats happened to you?" Alice didn't meet his gaze, "Its been ten years, David…People change." The use of his real name stung him a bit…just a while ago she was calling him by the nickname she had so affectionately given him, but he didn't let it bother him as much as it normally would have. Something was wrong with Alice…and he was determined to find out.

"No," He said, reaching out to her again and placing his hand on her back. She didn't jump this time, but he did feel her tense up slightly, "People don't just change, Alice."

She looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes. He couldn't bear the sight of her tears, he never had…she had always been so strong willed, so confident, and looking at her now, it was almost as if this were a completely different woman.

"David, I've been so afraid…I still am…That man, his name is Jack. He's my boyfriend," She looked away, trying to hide the shame in her eyes, "I…I met him about five years ago. It was fine for a while, but a year or so in, I got pregnant and miscarried," She felt David tense beside her but continued her story nonetheless, "It was after that that he started getting violent with me. For a while it was just words, but as the years passed he started getting physical. He hit me tonight because I miscarried again…for the third time…But its not my fault! If he wasn't so violent with me all the time, it would never have happened again, but even though I try to tell him this, he still blames it on me! That its MY fault!" Alice started to cry, "David he treats me like I'm scum! Like I'm unfit to be human! Like I'm some kind of possession of his! He doesn't listen to me, he doesn't respect me…if he wants Sex and I refuse him, he rapes me until I turn purple and beg his forgiveness. He's put cigarettes out on me, hes drugged me just so he and his friends could take advantage of me..." She buried her face in her hands as she sobbed, "He threatens to hunt down and kill my family If I leave him…I have no job, no car, no friends…nothing, David. I don't have anything…"

David wiped away a tear from his eye that threatened to fall and knelt down infront of her, gently taking her wrists and pulling them away from her face so she could see him. Despite the inhuman anger and hatred boiling within him for the thing she called her boyfriend, He still managed to give her a gentle smile. "Alice," He said softly, "I know, its been a very long while since weve last spoken or seen eachother, and I know this is way too sudden…but I want you to come stay with me." "Oh god, David, No…please don't," Alice protested but David silenced her with a finger on her lips, "Shh, please. Let me finish." He stood up so that he was eye level with her, "After what you told me, you think I'm going to want you to go back with him? Alice, I'm offering you an opportunity to get back on your feet. Stay with me for a while, I will help you find a job, we will get you a car, a cell phone, your own place to stay…"

Alice averted her eyes and shook her head, "David, no, I cant take advantage of you like that…I don't even know you that well anymore."

"I'm still the same guy, Alice." He said with a smile, "Please…Even after all these years, I care very deeply about you and I don't ever want to see you hurt…I want to help you."

Alice looked up into his eyes so full of the same love and caring as before…she remembered that gaze all too well, it had always made her blush and smile, but not this time. She looked away from him again, "What about-" "You needn't worry about Jack anymore, Love. First things first, were going to go straight to the police and have his arse behind bars where it belongs…You can some home with me tonight, and tomorrow, we go out first thing in the morning to pick out a whole new wardrobe for ya!" David said to her enthusiastically. Alices eyes widened at his last statement, "A whole new what?! Oh god, David, please no, you don't need to do this."

He cocked his eyebrow, "Who said I needed to do anything? I'm doing this of me own free will, love."

"But spending all that money on me?? I cant do that to you!"

"don't worry about it! I can afford it, trust me. Have you SEEN the car I drive? I paid for it in cash!" He gestured towards the brand new sleek black BMW she was sitting on. She looked down at the car, eyes wide then jumped off as if she had done something terrible by sitting on it. David laughed at this, slipping his arm around her shoulders, "And besides! I haven't had a reason to 'splurge' in quite some time, and what better way to spend unused money than by giving an old friend a hand, yah?"

David could tell it had been an extremely long while since anyone had fussed over her and she clearly wasn't used to it. She was still trying to protest when David gently took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "Alice," He said, his voice soft again, "I'm sorry…but no matter what you say, I'm not going to let you go home to that monster of a man. I'm not going to let you continue living the life of a dog. You deserve so much better than that, and although I wont be able to give you everything you deserve, I want to at least help get you back on your feet. Youre my friend, I care about you. If I didn't, I wouldn't have continued wearing this after so many years," He brushed his fingers over his chain and Alice looked down at the Raven pendant, already losing its color after so many years of wearing, but despite its appearance, he still wore it proudly. "Please Alice…" He said, barely above a whisper, "Let me help you…"

Alice looked into his pleading eyes, so sincere. She cared about him too, she knew that well…It was his memory and the promise that he would come back for her someday that kept her away from the edge of suicide. In his eyes, she saw a message that he did not speak aloud…'Let me take care of you, like I've always wanted to.' As kids, during times of tension, they would speak to eachother through their eyes, and even after so many years, she could still read his gaze just as easily as before. She knew he could see the battle going on inside her…should she stay or should she go? Which pathway should she take?

She stared at David for a moment longer before sighing and moving closer, slipping her arms around his waist in a gentle embrace, "Alright…I trust you."


	3. Tea and Biscuts

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Sorry for the late update! Alots been going on in my life at the moment. I will be getting married in a couple weeks to my high school sweetheart **** Weve been good friends since middle school, been a unit for close to 4 years and now were finally tying the knot! So if the updates take a while, now you know why lol**

**Thanks for being patient though! I love you all!**

**

* * *

**

**Tea and Biscuts**

David kept his word. Upon leaving the club, they went straight to the police station. Alice did not hold back as she spewed out the entire story. She left out no details as she explained everything her boyfriend had done to her, and had the scars, bruises, or marks to prove it. That night, a drunken Jack Chase was detained. Much to Alice's dismay, she was required to be present in court during Jack's hearing to testify against him. He would be heard sometime within the next few weeks.

The ride to David's apartment was very silent. David watched her from the corner of his eye as he drove. Silent tears were falling down her cheeks, as if she had done something wrong. He could see a mixture of confusion and fear on her face. With a sigh, he reached out to his side and gripped her hand, making her look at him. "Love," He said to her softly, "You don't need to be afraid. He wont hurt you anymore…Youre safe now." Alice sniffed and wiped at her tears, "I know…I just-"

"Feel like you've done something terrible?"

"Yeah…"

"Well you didn't. Trust me…youre going to be much happier now. Life is going to get some getting used to, but it wont be hard. I promise…"

"David…I don't know how I'm going to be able to repay you for everything youre doing for me."

David stopped at a red light and looked at her with a small grin, "Who said anything about payment?"

Alice looked away from him, "I'm going to be completely dependent on you until I get everything sorted out…I hope you know that."

David turned to her, "Well now, since you put it that way, show me a smile."

Her head whipped up towards him, "What?"

"Go on! Show me a smile!"

"David-"

"Ah! Come on now love I know theres one in there somewhere."

His quirks and silly grin elicited a small chuckle from her, which she covered quickly with her hand, but David reached out and gently pulled it away, "oh no, I need to see it, Love."

She tried to hide her smile from him but was very unsuccessful and so surrendered, allowing her grin to be seen even for a brief second. David smiled proudly, "There, see? That's all the payment I need."

The light turned green again.

* * *

David held the door for Alice, allowing her to walk first before he followed. This elicited another small smile from her, So small he almost didn't notice it, and wouldn't have had he not caught the gleam in her eye that clearly reflected the smile tugging at her lips. Two smiles in one night, YES!

He turned the lights on and closed the door behind him, "Well, were home…I know its not much."

Alice looked curiously around the studio apartment overlooking the city below them. It was quite spacious for only one person, but in her opinion, it was very nice and looked quite cozy. While she looked around, David busied himself taking down a spare pillow and blanket from his closet and tossing them on the couch. "You can take my bed," He said to her and she spun towards him. "David, I'm fine with the couch, you don't have to." She protested but he waved her words away with his hand, "Alice, please, no more protests…and besides, my couch pulls out. Its not like I'll be uncomfortable,"

Alice looked away shyly, "I'm sorry, I just-" "Its okay," He cut her off as he approached her and took her hands in his, "Alice, this is your home now, at least until you can walk on your own two feet again. I want you to feel comfortable here, I want you to feel like you're home. I don't want you to be shy or reserved about anything here, youre free to do as you wish….I know its probably a lot to grasp right now, especially since it was all so quick, but I promise you its all going to be alright, ok? Like I said it'll take some getting used to, but it wont be hard."

Alice gazed into his dark, sincere eyes. If she knew David like she once did, she knew that he wore his heart on his sleeve. This boy…or man, rather, was not afraid to show what he was feeling. Clearly he did not fear his emotions, for he did not fear being so easily read. She knew he was very sincere about everything he had said to her and promised her that night. The look in his eyes never lied to her once, why would they lie to her now?

She gave his hands a gentle squeeze, which he took for an 'Ok', then smiled and released her, "Go on and wash up, love. I'll be in bed if you need me."

David retreated to his couch, removing the cushions and sheets to pull out a small bed. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but he could sleep like a rock on almost any surface, so he really didn't care. He watched as Alice entered the bathroom, already having unzipped her jacket. He had the displeasure of seeing one relatively new bruise stain the fair skin of her shoulder before she shut the door behind her. He couldn't suppress the growl that emitted from his throat at the sight of the mark. She was safe now, no one could hurt her anymore, but he couldn't help but feel the need to rip Jacks throat open with his own hands and lather them in the creatures blood for doing what he did to her…

But, he reassured himself, there wont be a need for that. He finished setting up his bed, then proceded to change into more comfortable clothing. He wore soft pants, but no shirt. He found shirts to be much too overheating, and preferred to sleep without one. Ah! Clothes! Alice would need a set of those to sleep in. He quickly scrounged for another set of sleep pants and a plain white t-shirt. He folded them up and walked towards his bedroom, placing them on the bed, then made his way towards the bathroom door, tapping on it with one knuckle. "Yeah?" Alice's voice came from the other side of the door. "I left you some clothes on the bed…when you get out, give me what you wore today, I'll have it washed for you for tomorrow." He said to her, leaning against the door frame. "Thank you, David," she said. He heard the water shut off, followed by the shower curtain opening and the soft sound of feet on the tile floor. "It really means a lot to me that you're willing to help me like this…even after all these years." She said to him. David smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, well...I-" His word were halted when she stepped out of the bathroom, wet and wrapped up in a towel. He probably would have let his mind wander to places it shouldn't because of the whole situation…him standing there shirtless infront of a dripping wet woman wrapped in a towel...but there was something that stopped him. Now, with her as exposed as she was, he was able to see the damage. Bruises covered her shoulders, there were a few old scars and burns ruining the delicate skin of her arms and legs. There were some scars trailing up her arm, starting from her wrist…he knew all too well what those were.

"My god, Alice…" He said under a breath as his eyes scanned over her. Alice averted her eyes and held the towel tighter around herself. She felt ashamed…ashamed that he had to see her this way. "Lets…not talk about it anymore, okay?" Alice said to him, her voice shaking as if with fear that he was going to get angry at her, but he didn't. He simply nodded and said, "ok…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Alice was taken aback by his apology. Its been forever since anyone had apologized to her for something…since someone felt any form of empathy towards her. It was all too much emotion for her in one night. After so many years living as a dog, knowing nothing else but fear and pain, it was hard to grow comfortable with the patience, caring, sympathy and love that her old friend was offering her. A part of her screamed at her for it, but there was that other side of her that warned her to be wary, for this was the same way Jack had acted in the beginning….it was only a matter of time- NO! no no hes different. Hes not Jack. This was her best friend!...well, WAS being the keyword…No, no he wouldn't treat her the same, he cared about her. But so did jack at some point…but hes not jack.

Oh god she had a headache…

She shook her head to clear herself of her thoughts and walked past David, heading towards his room. David watched her, tilting his head to the side curiously…She really had changed…her experiences had changed her for the worst, and it stung him inside to see her this way. He needed to get her mind away from it all….but how?

"Hey Alice?" He called to her just before she shut the door to his room. She stopped and looked at him from over her shoulder, "Yeah?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Would you fancy having a cup of tea with me before we sleep? Maybe something to eat? You must be hungry."

He cooks too? Alice cocked her head at him for a moment, considering his offer. Its been a while since anyone cooked anything for her. Her stomach growled at the thought of it…she hadn't realized how hungry she was until just now. She gave a shy smile and nodded, "Sure."

David beamed, All nervousness completely drained from his face, "Brilliant. I'll go start up the tea pot." He swiftly bounded into the kitchen area. Alice's smile widened at this and she shook her head slightly. Still as quirky as ever, she thought to herself, maybe he really hadn't changed a bit…well, except now he was much older and much more attractive. Oh yes, her old friend had grown to be a very handsome man, with his white skin, wild hair and dark eyes and the light stubble he sported. Not just that but his body- oh god.

She blushed madly, the sight of him shirtless finally hitting her hard. He was very nicely toned…not rock solid, she could tell from the way he felt when she hugged him, but the muscles were there and very much visible…he looked like a very strong man…and he was, judging by the way he had thrown Jack around like a ragdoll. Jack, who was much taller and much more muscular than David, had been overcome by him so easily she almost doubted David put any effort into it.

She shook her head as she finished drying herself off and slipped into the clothed David had given her. They were very loose fitting and comfortable. She had to use the drawstrings on the pants to hold them to her slim waist.

After she finished, she entered the kitchen, where David was already setting out a plate of warm biscuits with butter. The smell of them made her stomach rumble as she sat down at his table. He wasn't preparing anything extravagant, only biscuits and tea. It was already very late at night and he didn't want them to get sick from eating so late. She didn't mind, Biscuts with butter and tea would be just enough. She waited patiently for him to set out their teacups. She was surprised to find he sported a wide variety of teacups. The kind he chose for tonight were traditional Chinese cast-iron cups, matching his cast-iron pot. Being the material they were, he only filled their cups halfway to allow the tea to cool faster and to prevent the cast-iron from absorbing too much heat. As he served hers, she chuckled, "It seems you're very masterful when I comes to hospitality." "Oh yes," He responded, sitting himself down across from her, "If theres one thing I can say I am very talented at, its this. Why else do you think I opened up that club of mine?" "I would love to know." She responded with a smile.

Their small meal was much more enjoyable than Alice had expected. They spent their time catching up on eachother, enjoying eachothers company, and David was proud to admit that he had gotten some laughs out of her as he spun funny jokes and stories for her, just like he used to whenever she was down. For those few moments where she laughed, it was almost as if all Alice's issues had melted away, and his old friend had returned to him once again.

Even after the biscuits and tea were done with, they still remained at the table just talking, getting to know echother all over again.

Alice had only finished with two years of college whereas he finished five…

Alice was going to enter the same field as his, but after meeting Jack and falling head over heels, he convinced her into leaving college and moving in with him to start a life with her….and what a joke that turned out to be. David knew it bothered her to talk about it, but with him, she seemed willing to. Alice had to pause in the middle of her story for a moment. She looked down at the cup of tea in her hand, her fourth cup that night, "I'm sorry if I'm burdening you with all of this…I just haven't really opened up to anyone in such a long time that I need to get this out somehow." "Oh no please don't apologize!" David said with a smile, "I'm honored that you still trust me." Alice only nodded and continued her story, explaining everything from the time she and Jack moved in together to the incident at David's club. David could no longer stomach his tea after everything she had told him, and so pushed his cup aside. He reached out to take her hands, which she accepted, and he stood, pulling her to her feet. "Youre not upset are you?" She asked him, seeing the flurry of emotions behind his deep brown eyes. He smiled slightly and shook his head, "No, not at you. I'm bloody furious at whats-his-face, but not at you. I'm glad you opened up to me…feel a little better now that you got it all out?"

Alice smiled shyly, "Yeah, kinda."

"Good," He said with a chuckle, "Well its late…we best be getting off to bed now. If you need anything, don't hesitate to wake me, okay?"

He led her to his room, parting with her at his doorway. "Thanks again…Hatter," Alice said with a smile then turned and closed the door. David's heart fluttered at the sound of his childhood nickname.

He couldn't help but stand there smiling like a fool.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the extra long filler chapter this one turned out to be. I don't like fillers, and I try to make em interesting, I really do :/**

**Thanks for bearing with me! Please Review!**


End file.
